Fanon Death Match Finale: Nick vs. Dio
Yes you read that right, This is the FINALE of Fanon Death Match. Today we have Nick, The God of the Wiki, vs. Dio, The Lord of Darkness. We shall be using the Fanon Versions, or it would just be a Sissy Fight. Analysis Dio Powers Darkness Manipulation - Dio can manipulate Darkness to his advantage. Forms Darkness Armor - Dio can make Darkness Armor to withstand Universe Busting Attacks. Pure Darkness - Dio becomes covered in Darkness. Lord - Dio becomes Darkness. Nick Powers Energy Attacks - Nick can manipulate Energy to his advantage. Electrokinesis - Nick can manipulate Electricity to his advantage. Super Speed - Nick has Super Speed to outrun The Flash. Pyrokinesis - Nick can manipulate Flames to his advantage. Forms Super Sayian 1, 2, 3, 4, Super Sayian God and Super Sayian God Super Sayian - Nick has gained Super Sayian Transformations for some reason. Determined Super - Nick sprouts Angel Wings and his Right Eye glows Blue and his Knife turns into a Sword. God - Nick becomes God. The Fight Nick and Dio have met to settle this Battle once and for all. Nick punched Dio followed by a kick sending him into a mountain. Dio came out and kneed Nick in the chest followed by a punch and kick to the face, then a blast of Darkness. Nick turned Determined Super and his SOUL appeared. Dio shot Darkness Balls at Nick, but Nick flew around them and slashed at Dio. Dio barely dodged, but during his dodge Nick slashed at him again to hit him in the side. Dio charged a Wave of darkness and fired it, but Nick dodged. Nick slashed at Dio, but Dio's fist became covered in Darkness and he landed a solid punch on Nick's SOUL, sending him flying into a few mountains, Nick's SOUL shattered as he turned to his base form and his Sword turned back into a Knife, which shattered. Nick turned Super Sayian and got up. "SOUL Shattering won't kill me." Nick said teleporting next to Dio. "Figured." Dio said punching Nick. Nick turned Super Sayian 2, then Super Sayian 3, he Kamehamehaed Dio. Dio activated his Darkness Armor and punched Nick in the face sending him flying. Nick turned Super Sayian 4 and kicked Dio 120 times and then blasted him away, before turning Super Sayian God and punching Dio over and over. Dio turned into his Pure Darkness and punched Nick away followed by a barrage of blasts which all hit Nick. Nick turned Super Sayian God Super Sayian and kicked Dio in the face and then punched him multiple times and blasted him away. Dio turned back to his base and so did Nick. Nick turned God just as Dio turned Lord. They flew at each other punching each other creating shockwaves of power and then Dio flew up and charged a Wave of Darkness. "Let's end this." Dio said. "KA! ME! HA! ME!" Nick shouted charging a Kamehameha. "ULTIMATE FINALE OF DARKNESS!" Dio shouted firing his wave. "HA!" Nick shouted firing his Kamehameha. The waves collided, creating a shockwave that destroyed nearby mountains. Reality, Time, Space and the Dimensions began to warp and cripple. Everything was distorted except for Nick, Dio and the Beams. Nick's beam pushed foward, but Dio's pushed it back. Reality began to tear. Dio layered his Pure Darkness and Darkness Armor. Nick layered his Super Sayian, Super Sayian 2, Super Sayian 3, Super Sayian 4, Super Sayian God, Super Sayian God Super Sayian and Determined Super Forms. Nick's blast pushed forward, then Dio shot an eye beam that pierced Nick's SOUL, just as Nick won the clash. Nick fell dead, and Dio was disintegrated. DOUBLE K.O.! Reasoning This fight was too close, neither could overpower the other. This is the climax. This is over. This is the End. No more... End...